


forgiveness

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skye gets shot and begrudgingly accepts ward's help</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgiveness

The bullet hits tears through the muscles in her right shoulder, and the earth beneath them shakes violently. She screams out in pain and clamps down on her shoulder, trying to somehow stem the blood flow. Another gun fires, but it isn’t from the Hydra agent that shot her.

It’s Grant Ward. Fucking great.

“Are you okay?” he asks, and she nods. She would hate to look weak in front of him. “Let’s get you out of here, okay?”

“No,” she insists, stubbornly. “I have my orders.”

“Skye, you’ve been shot, surely Coulson will understand-”

“No, I’m finishing this mission whether you help me or not,” she interrupts, picking up her gun that she dropped and continues on. She’s losing blood at an alarming rate, but she tries not to get too anxious about it. If she can get out fast enough, she’ll be alright. Her right hand, her dominant hand, is rendered useless, but she can make _earthquakes_ whenever she gets scared. Surely that’s enough to get her through what’s left of the mission.

**  
  
**

“What are you looking for?” Grant asks, following her as she trudges down the abandoned hallway, his gun cocked and ready to fire if need be.  

“Wouldn’t you love to know,” she snaps, avoiding the question as she rounds the next corner and struggles to fire her ICER with her left hand at the awaiting Hydra agents. He joins her, although she’s pretty sure his pistol is the real deal. She tries not to think about it too much. She also tries to ignore the fact that if he hadn’t been there, she wouldn’t have made it through that hallway.

“I’d kind of like to know what we’re supposed to be keeping an eye out for,” he pointed out, and she nearly turns on him.

“That makes it sound like we’re a team or something,” she remarks, shooting him a look so that he wouldn’t get any ideas.

“For now, we are, so would you mind just telling me what we need to get out?” he asks, his patience slipping by the second.

“Would you mind just trusting that I know where we’re going and that I can handle myself just fine?” she fires back. With the hallway clear, she takes a minute to fully glare at him, turning on him and invading his personal space. “I’ve been doing missions without you for about as long as I did them with you, you don’t need to babysit me anymore.”

“Skye, you’ve been shot. I’m not going to just leave you unattended while who-knows-how-many Hydra agents are just waiting for you to stumble into their web,” he argued, staring back at her with matched intensity. “Not to mention you’re losing way too much blood right now. You can’t be as active when there’s a giant hole in your shoulder, you’ll get hurt even worse.”

“Well so will Jemma if we don’t get to her right now!” she cries, losing whatever shred of control she had. “She’s being held captive somewhere in here and I’m not leaving without her!”

Ward looks like he’d been kicked in the teeth, and he deserved it for second-guessing her priorities like that. He was right about her shoulder, and she knew that Jemma would tear a strip off her for it later, but saving her best friend was far more important.

She doesn’t say anything when she walks confidently down the hallway, and he follows at a more respectable distance, checking over his shoulder every now and then for any sign of trouble.

She starts trying doors. Most of them are just closets and offices, mostly empty. There’s a few storage rooms and a few gyms, but no holding cells in the hallway.

“Where would the interrogation room be?” she asks, giving up on her trial and error idea as well as her cold shoulder.

“Try around the corner,” he suggests, although he doesn’t sound too sure of it. She turns left and opens the first door she sees. There, she finds Jemma sitting in a metal chair with her wrists cuffed, with a horrified expression that quickly transforms into something that looks like relief and hope. Skye throws herself at her best friend, hugging her tightly and forgetting about her shoulder for a minute.

“Skye, you’re hurt!” Simmons cries, pulling away with blood staining her shirt.

“Wha? Oh right, yeah, I got shot,” Skye recalls, feeling a little dizzy, but she shakes it off, replacing it with stoney determination. She puts her uninjured arm around Simmons’ shoulders and leads her out of the room.

“What’s Ward doing here?” Jemma demands upon sight of him.

“He’s helping. I know, I wasn’t too thrilled about it either, but we’re kinda stuck with him until we get back to the base,” Skye explains, rolling her eyes and shooting a look at Ward, and he has the audacity to smile.

There’s an extraction team waiting outside, and May doesn’t say anything about Ward’s presence. Skye lets Simmons get into the plane first, and then turns towards him.

“Look, things between us aren’t better yet,” she says, and pretends that she doesn’t feel guilty about the sad puppy-dog eyes that he gives her. “But you were good today, and... I’m glad you were there.”

He offers a small smile, but doesn’t push his luck. She almost reaches out to grasp his hand, but thinks better of it, and turns to get onto the jet.

 **  
**“Get some rest, Skye,” he calls after her. She won’t, but she appreciates the concern none-the-less.


End file.
